


Race

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, runner!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just go and race.  Liam could do that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Race

**Author's Note:**

> Another really short one...I promise there are some longer ones coming... just might not be for a while! Reviews make me happy guys so please comment!

Liam felt like he was in a tunnel. Everything seemed so far away and he was completely numb. Somewhere, a crowd was cheering, people were moving all around him, but Liam was frozen. He was terrified. His entire season rested on the next two hundred meters. Not only that, but he knew for a fact that college scouts were in attendance. Talk about pressure. 

He hasn't even noticed he was shaking until a comforting arm around his waist drew him out of his trance. Liam sighed in relief. Just having his boyfriend there did more for him than anything else could.

"Hey," Zayn whispered softly in his ear followed by a gentle kiss there. "Just go and race, yeah?"

Liam nodded and turned to return the kiss before lining up for his heat, Zayn watching like a proud parent.

Just go and race. Liam could do that.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love :)


End file.
